moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kota Sorrowblade
I had a chance to read over your page and noticed several red flags that may lead your character to being ostracized from the RP community. The overall style of your character is a little too stereotypical of the brooding character, but I am not about to lecture you on your choice of character design and nor should anyone else. I would steer away from using the name "Lucifer." The direct linkage to the devil is far too obvious a mark for ridicule and I'm sure you don't want that. The "Explained" portion of your page is fine; not my taste, but again there is no judgement here for design. Killing the Grim Reaper, now that I can see becoming a hitch in your plan. Warcraft never makes any mention of a Grim Reaper, or Death, though similiar designs in things are used. It's one thing to create a character and it's an entirely 'nother thing to fabricate a quasi-deity such as Death, especially one that exists in our own culture. I would suggest picking another name, at the very least, and at most removing the whole aspect of having a grim reaper and then Kota outright killing him and taking his stuff. Listing spells at your disposal is a nice touch, but so many look to be taken from warlocks, shadow priests, and anyone with a "dark" theme to their attack. Those that aren't seem far too overpowered for anyone to be using without god-modding a situation. Again, I like the idea but it requires a lot of retooling. Yeah I agree, it could use some tweaking. I changed "Lucifer" (though it really is only a name), and regarding killing Death: when I finish working on the page, it'll be more clear. He doesn't actually kill the Grim Reaper, but he does take his scythe (that's one thing really essential to this character). As for the spells, I did use some from other classes, but that is because he is after all a Shadowmancer, and a very powerful one at that. I do agree, the power of some of his spells need to be toned down, but a Shadowmancer is a master of darkness, and therefore, should have some of those basic shadow spells like Shadowbolt and Corruption. I'll be making changes in the next few days. -- Nightwhisper11 12/1/10, 5:52p So you just got through playing Dante's Inferno and decided to jack the whole scythe from the Grim Reaper aspect, even though there's no Grim Reaper in WoW. First of all, Dante's Inferno is indeed an excellent game, and I did use the idea. I did not "jack" the idea. Second of all, who says WoW doesn't have a Grim Reaper? It's not hurting anyone or anything if I add Death to the game, or at least my aspect of the game. It's not like he'd be regularly interacted with anyway. -- Nightwhisper11 2:19p, 12/2/2010 The book is far better then the video game. You should read it. Nalanora 08:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC)